


hatching fire

by Adaris



Series: good eggs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby dragons - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Nesting Instincts, Shapeshifting, Snuggling, The Clones are dragons, i need to reestablish my crack author street cred, look i've been posting too much serious stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaris/pseuds/Adaris
Summary: Collection of vignettes inspired by wanderingjedihistorian/RangerJedi67's fantastic au where all the clones are shapeshifting dragons! Best idea I've heard in years, I am in love1. Baby Cody2. Jango Fett and the Case of Holy Shit This Egg Has 2 Dragons Inside3. Rex and Anakin mess with Cody4. Cody: i want a baby / Obi-Wan: give me a week. what color
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: good eggs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928395
Comments: 20
Kudos: 508





	hatching fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [at taylir morut'yc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198857) by [wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian). 



> I think the only change I made is that the dragons are different colors based on personality, and their eyes are the same color as their scales. Also, baby Cody goes by the Mando'a name "Kote", meaning "Glory", because that's what I come here for
> 
> I should be working on another fic but c'mon man, dragons
> 
> —
> 
> March 2, 2021: some scenes have been extended!

“ _Brrp?_ ” the dragonet asks, putting both paws politely on Jango’s knee. His wide golden eyes only say one thing— _up? Please up?_

“Use your human words,” he scolds. 

The dragonet huffs and hops back to the ground. After a moment, he gives a whole-body shake, scales rattling, and shifts back into a todder. With a distinct air of annoyance, he holds up both hands and demands, “UP.” 

“Good job, Kote,” he praises, scooping the toddler into his arms. 

Immediately, Kote shifts back into dragon form and nuzzles against Jango’s chest. His baby horns bonk into Jango’s breastplate and leave little marks in the paint. 

“Cheeky,” Jango mutters. He walks through the hatchery, full of a mix of human children and dragonets. “Alpha, you have an escapee.” 

“Kote.” Alpha shakes his head. “What if the _kaminii_ found out you were missing?” 

Kote looks at them, peeps innocently, and clings to Jango a bit tighter. He seems contrite… maybe. 

“I think he just wanted to be picked up.” Jango looks down and finds a swarm of other dragonets who also want cuddles, pawing at his legs. Some of the more adventurous ones are fluttering into the air on unsteady wings. “Looks like it’s a popular opinion.” 

Kote hisses at his brothers, golden tail lashing back and forth, claws digging into Jango’s arm. _This is my buir! Find your own!_

“Hey, hey, none of that.” Jango taps Kote on the nose, and the dragonet’s eyes cross in an attempt to keep Jango’s hand in view. While he’s distracted, Jango puts him on the ground and shifts into dragon form, pulling all of the little ones underneath a wing. 

“You’re spoiling them,” Alpha accuses. 

Jango tilts his head at Alpha, then pulls him into the pile too. 

“Prime! Ah, kriff’s sake.” Alpha grumpily shifts into his dragon form, dark red scales that fade to black at the edges, and grumbles under his breath. 

Kote wriggles underneath Jango until his head pops out between Jango’s forepaws. An even smaller dragonet joins him, blue with white speckles—Rex. Then both of them pretend to fall asleep, snoring loudly. 

Jango nuzzles at both of them when the snores fade—they're fast asleep. Several other dragonets crawl on top of his forepaws in a rainbow of different colors. Wolffe somehow ends up at the bottom, only the tip of his gunmetal silver tail visible. Before he falls asleep, Gregor stretches towards Jango and presses their snouts together, then snuggles back up underneath Bly. 

With a sigh, Jango curls around the pile of little dragons and closes his eyes. 

* * *

“That’s karking incredible.” Alpha brushes one hand over the backs of the two newly hatched dragons. “You ever heard of twins?” 

“Rarely.” He's only seen twins once before, and that was decades ago, on Concord Dawn. Jango shifts form, nosing at the two tiny dragonets. They have that warm baby smell, and they mewl and nuzzle at Jango sleepily. 

The twins are smaller than they should be, having hatched from the same egg and shared the same resources. The slightly bigger one is deep blue with black stripes on his chest and wings, and the littler one is slightly paler, more of a medium blue and grey. Both have a white splash in the center of their foreheads and brilliant blue eyes, matching the color of their scales. 

Jango purrs, and the twins chirp in response, little wings fluttering. The smaller grey one has a single chip of white in his left iris, while the bigger one's eyes are solid blue. 

“Ruusaan says they’re lucky,” Alpha comments. 

Jango hums in agreement. They’re lucky to be alive; most twins don’t hatch, and if they do, usually only one of them manages to survive. It would be a crime to split these two up. 

The dragonets curl around each other and fall asleep at Jango’s feet, their tails twined together. When the _kaminii_ come to take them away, he stops them, to let the dragonets sleep a little longer. Their little faces remind him of Boba, who also hatched small. 

As if summoned, Boba enters the decanting room in dragon form, nosing curiously at the sleeping clones. He’s still small himself, a deep cerulean blue marked with silver. Typically, he decides the hatchlings are boring and pounces on Jango’s tail as if to say, _Play with me, not them!_

Jango picks Boba up by the scruff of his neck and deposits him next to the twins. After a moment, Boba begrudgingly curls around the twins, tucking them both underneath one of his teal wings, and falls asleep. 

Jango might be of the opinion that naps solve all problems. 

* * *

“Hey,” Anakin says, sliding up next to Rex. “So.” 

“What is it, sir?” Rex asks suspiciously. 

“We’re going to be meeting up with Obi-Wan and Cody later today. And I was thinking, we have some free time right now. Why not put that time to good use?”

Rex instinctively checks to make sure Domino Squad isn’t in proximity, only relaxing when he can verify they're gone. “You have my attention, sir.” 

Anakin grins. “I was hoping you could answer a question for me…” 

Cody’s had a rough day. To be fair, most of his days would constitute as “rough”. But he’s not looking forward to the antics that the combined 501st and 212th will get up to in the coming days. Frankly, he would like a nap. A long, uninterrupted nap, and a sandwich. Two sandwiches. He shifts into dragon form and huffs, smoke leaking out from his mouth. 

Obi-Wan shoots him a sidelong look, but he doesn't comment. 

Even with his helmet on, Cody can tell that Rex is up to something. He usually shifts if Cody’s also shifted, but he stays in human shape. Cody gets a bit more tired thinking of what his little brother might have planned. 

“Rex, it’s nice to see you again. Did you lose Anakin?” Obi-Wan asks teasingly. 

“Something like that,” Rex says. Oh, he’s planning something. That lousy little… 

Cody is about to comment when he sees a small red thing move on the floor, right next to his front paws. He surreptitiously moves one paw to cover it, and the dot darts away.

Without meaning to, Cody scowls and steps on it again, but it darts away once more. 

“Cody, is something wrong?” Rex asks innocently. 

Cody snarls a clear _shut up_ , gaze fixed on the dot. He stalks up to it slowly, the tip of his tail twitching as the dot quivers on the floor, then he pounces. Ha! His paws slam down on the floor with perfect accuracy. 

The dot flits away, much further this time. 

Oh, that thing thinks it can get away from him, does it? No fucking way! Cody gives chase, and the dot zips into the distance. He hopes the little thing is shaking with fear. 

There’s an exciting moment when it climbs up the far wall, and he chases after it, claws ripping up the duracrete surface. His jaws snap shut over the dot, but it still survives, miraculously. This is a worthy opponent. 

Energy renewed, Cody follows the dot back across the hangar bay, nose to the floor. He covers it curiously with a paw again, and the dot zips around him in a circle. With a huff, Cody bounds across the bay in pursuit of the red dot, his blood singing with the thrill of the chase, caring only for his quarry. 

Unfortunately, he stops looking in front of him, too, and only realizes where he’s gotten himself to when his snout bumps into General Skywalker's boots. 

“Find something you like, Commander?” the Jedi asks. He’s holding something shiny in one hand—a laser pointer.

But how had the Jedi known it would work? He would have had to ask... someone... _ah_. 

Cody shifts back into human form, posture stiff. “If you’ll excuse me, General, I need to go kill Rex.” 

* * *

Obi-Wan breathes in the nutty aroma of his fresh cup of tea. He’s currently in a genmaicha kind of mood, and there’s something about the bits of popped rice that really—

His commlink buzzes, and he groans, setting down the teacup. Why does he even bother?

“General, you have to come quick, Cody’s destroying the cargo bay!” Gregor shouts. 

“What?” Obi-Wan is already on his feet, tea forgotten. “Which one? Why?” 

“I don’t know why, he just is. It’s number twelve? I don’t know, but he’s wrecked like at least five LAATs.” 

“Call Vesper, have him meet me there,” Obi-Wan orders. “I’ll… try to sort this out, I suppose.” He makes his way to Cargo Bay 12, and even from a completely different level of the ship, he can hear screeching metal and people shouting. 

“General, he’s ripped up a sixth, and we can’t talk him out of it,” Gregor reports. “Vess says he's five minutes away, he was in the middle of something.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Obi-Wan pushes open the door and is greeted to an enormous golden dragon plopped down in the middle of the cargo bay, shredding an innocent aircraft into long strands of metal. “Cody, what are you doing?” 

Two amber eyes lock onto Obi-Wan, and he suddenly remembers that yes, his Commander loves him, but also, his Commander is a very large, very aggressive magical being. 

Cody drops the craft with a deafening clatter and leaps into the air—he swoops down on Obi-Wan and scoops him up between his paws. He returns them to some kind of circle of ripped-up, woven metal pieces that he's crafted. The sharp edges have been smoothed with dragonfire, so at least Obi-Wan isn’t in any danger from them. With a happy rumble, Cody plops Obi-Wan down in the center of the circle and curls around him, tail thumping on the ground with enough force to rattle the remaining ships. The circle itself is about big enough for Cody to lay down comfortably, with room for Obi-Wan to sit too. 

“Cody?” he asks again. 

The dragon rumbles again and presses his forehead to Obi-Wan’s, although because he’s so large, he ends up knocking Obi-Wan to the ground. Cody flicks his ears back and nudges Obi-Wan more gently. 

“If you wanted some shore leave, you could have just asked me. Is everything alright?” 

Cody nods and extends one shining wing over Obi-Wan like a giant tent. 

“What’s all this about?”

He nuzzles Obi-Wan gently in response, golden eyes shimmering. 

“I’m afraid I still don’t understand. Could you please change back into a human?” 

There’s a pause while Cody grumbles and blows smoke rings, but he eventually shifts back to his human form. “It’s time,” he says without explaining anything. 

“Time for what?” Obi-Wan gestures to the scrap metal piled around them. “Redecorating?”

“Time for—I don’t know, it’s just _time_. I have to do this.” Cody octopuses himself around Obi-Wan. He’s still uncomfortably warm from his dragon shape, and clingier than usual. 

“Darling, I cannot possibly imagine what could require all of this.” 

“General? You still alive in there?” Vesper shouts. 

“Go away, Vess!” Cody yells. 

“I’m alive!” Obi-Wan calls back. 

“Wow, what the fuck is happening in here?” There’s a clatter as Vesper pokes his way through the piles of metal, then a rush of air as he transforms into a teal dragon and perches on top of the wall, looking down at them with turquoise eyes. 

Cody immediately shifts into dragon form and roars, standing protectively over Obi-Wan. He’s much bigger than the medic, whose dragon shape is slender and petite in comparison. 

“Cody!” Obi-Wan scrambles to his feet. “Don’t shout at him.”

Vesper tilts his head and makes an inquisitive trill. The paler frills on top of his head lay flat in submission. 

With a huff, Cody responds in a low rumble, nudging meaningfully at Obi-Wan. He has sharp ridges on his back rather than frills, but manages to convey his emotions through grumbling and body language. Much like human-shaped Cody. 

Vesper nods once, then shifts back to report, “He’s nesting. It’s an instinct that members of mated pairs tend to have, although just about anyone can start nesting. He, um. Is waiting for eggs.” 

Obi-Wan would be shocked to speechlessness if he wasn’t sitting in a nest made of scrap metal. “Vess, neither of us can make eggs. What does—he knows that, right?” 

“I mean, among Mandalorians, it’s common for pairs with extra eggs to give them to those without. So he’s probably waiting for that.” Vesper shrugs. “But there aren’t any other pairs around.” 

“How long will he wait?” 

“Er. I don’t know. He’s not happy that I’m here, so I’ll… you know, fuck off until I figure out a solution. Or, you know, find an egg.” Vesper shifts back into a dragon and flits away. 

“Son of a bitch,” Obi-Wan says aloud, for the first time in his entire life. 

Cody cuddles around Obi-Wan happily. 

Vesper comms about an hour later, when Obi-Wan is sweating profusely underneath a very large, very warm dragon forearm. “Alright, from what I've gathered, there’s an egg available on Kamino. They tested its DNA, and they found some genetic anomaly that means they won’t continue incubating—” 

Cody, who’d been listening closely, shifts into human form. “Have them send the egg here,” he orders. “It’s mine now.” 

“You heard the man,” Obi-Wan laughs. 

“Alright, it’ll be fifteen hours or so before it arrives. Please don’t destroy the ship in the meantime.” 

“No promises.” Cody shifts back to dragon form and chomps down on the remains of a LAAT, resuming his work on the nest. Obi-Wan attempts to escape in order to retrieve his tragically cold tea, but Cody absently picks him up by the backs of his robes and deposits him back into the nest whenever he tries. For the next few hours, the enormous golden dragon busies himself with ripping apart the seats in each craft in order to get the fluff inside. 

Waxer appears with a whole load of extra blankets and sheets that Cody cheerfully shreds to line the nest. A few shinies end up tucked in there along with Obi-Wan, Cody’s nesting instinct appearing to include his younger brothers. 

Obi-Wan does convince him to let them go after a bit. 

Eventually, Cody declares his nest to be Finished, and he flops to the ground as if exhausted by the effort. His tail thumps on the ground, though, and his ears flick impatiently as he waits for the egg to arrive. 

“Don’t worry, dear, it’ll be here soon,” Obi-Wan reassures him, scratching behind one of Cody's large, metallic ears. 

Cody huffs, smoke trailing from his jaws. 

As soon as the egg is brought into the room, Cody perks up, flying out of the nest to investigate. He returns moments later, golden gaze fixed on the dragon egg cradled in his claws. 

The egg is nearly a meter long and has a pearlescent blue shell, speckled with pale white and pink. Its surface is rough, covered with rugged scales at odds with their delicate color scheme. Cody sets the egg down in the center of the nest and nuzzles it lovingly, curling around both it and Obi-Wan. 

“Are you happy now?” Obi-Wan asks grumpily. Both Cody and the egg are almost uncomfortably warm, not to mention heavy. 

Cody makes a low rumble that could be a purr in a smaller creature. 

“Next time you get the urge to nest, please just ask for materials. I don’t know how I’ll excuse this to requisitions.” 

Cody huffs as if to say, _kriff your regulations, I’ve got my egg_. 

Obi-Wan settles in for the long haul. How long do these take to hatch, again?

* * *

Three months later, the whole 212th is all-in with the egg. There’s an entire rotation schedule for incubation. It’s still clearly Cody’s, given that he spends the majority of his time with the egg, but even he needs to leave the nest, and Obi-Wan is too small to provide adequate warmth. 

It’s a rare quiet moment, where Obi-Wan is drinking tea and reading a book on theoretical particle physics, and Cody is cooing to the egg under his breath like a speeder starting up. Although there’s no daylight in deep space, there’s an air of evening about the ship as everyone gets ready to sleep. In a bit, the lighting will switch to amber; Cody always likes to sleep with both Obi-Wan and the egg under his guard, which started out endearing, but the egg is covered in sharp, prickly scales, and Obi-Wan always ends up underneath it somehow.

Cody yawns, and Obi-Wan senses being squished in his future. 

Then the egg rocks back and forth, violently. It’s done this before, but this time, Obi-Wan hears a distinct crack. A thin black line appears through one scale, and part of it flakes away. 

Cody’s ears perk up, and he bends his head down to inspect the egg. It rocks again and bonks him in the nose, making him rear back in surprise, tail lashing in the air. 

Obi-Wan comms for Vesper, Waxer, and Boil, who have spent the most time watching over the egg besides Cody. They’re captivated by the slowly hatching egg too, never taking their eyes off of it for a moment. At first, Obi-Wan thinks they might help the little one, but they never do. Vesper clearly wants to, pacing back and forth as he watches the egg hatch, but settles for curling his claws into the metal floor of the nest and ripping it up something fierce. 

It takes nearly half an hour, but the dragonet works at his shell determinedly until, with a sharp crunch, a wing bursts free. The other wing follows, and the top of the egg falls on top of the baby's head.

The assembled dragons watch, absolutely enraptured. Slowly, the baby crawls free from the remains of his shell, blinking wide eyes, and takes them all in. Unlike all the other dragons Obi-Wan’s seen, the dragonet is pastel blue with patches of white, including a large splash across his face. He hadn’t thought they came in pastel.

Cody dips his head and licks the baby to clean him off. The unnamed dragonet closes his eyes happily and flops onto his belly, trilling to himself. After a moment, the other dragons nuzzle the baby in greeting. 

Obi-Wan stands next to Cody, not wanting to approach too fast and scare the baby. 

Fortunately, he doesn't have to worry—after his brothers greet him, the dragonet wobbles over to Obi-Wan, peeping curiously. 

“Hello, little one.” Obi-Wan holds out one hand, and the dragonet bumps his forehead enthusiastically against him. “You’re very pretty.” 

Cody nudges the dragonet and gets a happy squeak in reply. The baby flops over again, and Cody nuzzles his pale tummy.

The dragonet seems content right until Cody shifts back to human form, and then the dragonet stares in shock. Cody holds out his hand for the baby to sniff, and the baby’s tail lashes as he tries to reconcile both Dragon and Human Cody. 

Vesper makes the shift too, sitting down in front of the dragonet. 

This just causes the little one even more confusion. 

The dragonet peeps at Waxer and Boil, still dragon shaped, and waddles back towards Obi-Wan on unsteady legs. 

“I’m afraid I can’t help you. I don’t know how to shapeshift either.” Obi-Wan abruptly has an armful of pastel blue lizard, and he has to sit down with an _oof_. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re very heavy.”

Cody sits with them and scratches at the dragonet’s scales. 

After a moment, Waxer demonstrates the shift, and with a bit of prodding, so does Boil. The dragonet chirps in confusion, looking around at the assembled people. 

Cody frowns. “How did Prime teach us to shapeshift?”

“I don’t know,” Vesper mutters. “This isn’t exactly something we remember learning.” 

Obi-Wan pets the top of the dragonet's head to keep him from fussing—his scales are warm, but smooth as glass to the touch. The tips of the baby's scales and horns flex under his hands, although they'll harden in time. “Confusing, huh? You can give it a try, being human isn’t so bad. And unlike me, you can change back if you don’t like it.”

The dragonet peeps again, quieter. Then he stands up, shaking his scales, and turns into the smallest, chubbiest human toddler Obi-Wan has ever seen. He looks up at them with mismatched eyes, one blue and one brown. 

Obi-Wan would do anything for this child. 

With a huff, the dragonet shifts back and coos to himself, rocking back and forth gently. He sucks on one paw and holds onto the tip of his tail with the other. 

Obi-Wan mentally upgrades “anything” to include murder. 

Boil is the one to break the silence. “Did anyone look up what we’re supposed to feed him?” 

“Uh…,” says Vesper, a licensed medical professional. 

Waxer shrugs. “The rations on board are all for adult humans. And they're not right for dragons—especially not babies.” 

“Well, I thought that once he hatched, we were sending him back to Kamino, so they could take care of him over there.” 

All four clones look at Obi-Wan in a mix of shock and horror. 

Evidently not. 

**Author's Note:**

> The twins are Fives and Echo :3


End file.
